


someone you loved

by insecuritiesmakemewhoiam



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecuritiesmakemewhoiam/pseuds/insecuritiesmakemewhoiam
Summary: This case is different from any other one they've done before. When an UnSub starts killing gay couples in rural Vermont, Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan must go undercover to catch the UnSub.The catch?They've been in a relationship for four years and the team has no clue.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 27
Kudos: 526
Collections: Kudos folder





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undercover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196471) by [cr8zymommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr8zymommy/pseuds/cr8zymommy). 



> This work was highly inspired by Undercover by cr8zymommy here on AO3. I was reading her fic (which is absolutely amazing and you all should go read it) and I got the idea, "What if they were already together? How would that change?" so here we are.

Derek Morgan groaned as he rolled over and reached across a warm body to grab his phone off of the nightstand. He shut off the alarm and sighed as he contemplated not getting up for another hour or so. He looked at the clock on the nightstand, displaying 5:45 am. He should really get up and start some coffee and maybe make breakfast before having to go into work later that morning. 

He sighed and carefully left the bed, padding into the kitchen. He turned the light on and headed towards the coffee machine. He filled the pot with water and scooped coffee grounds into the designated area lined with a coffee filter. He pressed the brew button and began to search for simple breakfast ingredients. Morgan grabbed a carton of eggs, the jug of milk, and a package of bacon, placing them on the counter next to the fridge. He got a large measuring cup from the cupboard and added a small amount of milk to the container. He cracks six eggs into the measuring cup and whisks the contents with a fork. He puts the mixture into the fridge, grabs a pan from the clean dishes on the left side of the sink and turns the burner on. He places about 12 slices of bacon onto the pan and lets the meat sizzle on the pan and stirs the bacon every once in a while. After the bacon is slightly crispy with a little bit of chewiness, he puts the bacon on a plate with paper towels on it and covers the meat with a few more paper towels. He places the plate of bacon in the microwave to keep warm and grabs the egg mixture from the fridge. He adds the egg and milk mixture to the pan of bacon grease and waits for the sides to solidify before scraping the bottom. He does this until the eggs begin to scramble and then he stirs the eggs. Once the eggs are scrambled to perfection, he places the lid of the pan on top and turns the burner off. Morgan sets the table with two plates and makes his lover’s coffee just the way he liked it, as well as his own.

He walks into the shared bedroom after setting the mugs of coffee on the dining table and softly walks up to his lover curled up on the bed around Morgan’s discarded pillow. Derek smiles at the sight and leans down to his love. He softly presses his lips to the lips of his lover’s and smiles when lips push against his own. Hazel eyes open as he pulls back from the kiss.

“Morning, pretty boy.” Derek says once Spencer’s awake enough to comprehend words. He blinked owlishly and glances at the clock.

“Derek, I love you, but why are you waking me up at 6:22 in the morning?” Reid questions.

“We have to go to work soon but I decided to make eggs and bacon before waking you.” Morgan replies and, “Before you say anything, yes, I made coffee.”

“Well, why didn’t you just lead with that?” Spencer says as he stumbles out of bed and pulls on a loose pair of sweatpants that were probably Derek’s. Morgan chuckles and walks over to Spencer, wrapping his arm around his waist and kissing his neck. Spencer throws his head back and moans. He reluctantly pushes at Derek's chest.

"Coffee first, then kisses." He says and pecks Derek on the lips before sauntering out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He sits at the dining table and Derek joins him a few seconds later and they begin to eat breakfast. As they are halfway through their respective plates, both of their phone chime with a message.

Hotch: Case. Urgent. Meet in conference room asap.

Both Reid and Morgan sigh as they send out a text each and quickly clean up their dishes.

“I wonder what the case is about?” Reid wonders. 

“I’m not sure but it is urgent so let’s get ready.” He says as both him and Spencer finish the last bit of dishes. They both took a shower the night before so all they have to do is get dressed. They head into the bedroom and begin to get dressed into their casual work clothes. Derek and Spencer went into the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Spencer quickly makes a travel mug of coffee for both him and Derek.

“Ready, babe?” Derek asks and Spencer nods, kissing Derek on the lips passionately and handing him his respective coffee before walking out of the door and into his car. They took separate cars so as to not raise suspicion to the others. Derek chuckled as he followed him and got into his own car.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The elevator dinged as they reached their floor and they let go of each other's hands before the doors opened. Spencer was clutching a big travel size coffee mug and rubbed his eyes as they entered the bullpen, yawning as he did so. Morgan chuckled.

“How can you still be tired?” He asks to make it seem like it’s the first time he’s seeing Spencer this morning. 

“I’ve only had two cups of coffee, Derek, I’m not awake enough for this.” Spencer replies as he and Derek walk into the conference room to see the rest of the team excluding Hotch, sitting at the round table.

“Stop teasing Reid about his coffee needs, Morgan.” Emily says, laughing slightly. Hotch walks in the room and closes the door. He looks up from the file in his hands and glances to everyone.

“Good, everyone’s here. Why don’t we get started?” He says. JJ nods, stands up and picks up the remote. 

“A few weeks ago, bodies have turned up in Williston, Vermont,” she begins, pulling up images on the screen; Garcia gasps and covers her eyes, Hotch and Rossi remain stoic and everyone else grimaces. Two men were shown on the screen with their heads posed to look at each other. ‘Fag’ was carved into one of their torso’s. They were laying amongst trash bags. Four similar scenes flashed onto the screen, the only difference are the words carved on each couple’s torsos. ‘Homo’, ‘Queer’, ‘Flamer’, ‘Fruit Cake’

“The usage of slurs show that the Unsub is repulsed by gay men and especially interracial couples.” Morgan says.

“He also views them as scum, below the earth, with where he chooses to place his victims.” Prentiss adds. They continue to discuss the Unsub’s patterns and what their M.O could be.

“Alright, this case is a bit different than others.” Hotch begins once their discussion dwindles down. Everyone looks at Hotch in confusion.

“What do you mean, Hotch?” JJ asks.

“The LEOs have been able to deduce when the Unsub attacks but they’re not sure where they are finding his victims’. They want to go undercover but since they are local, the Unsub will know it’s a set up and we can’t afford to set him off or more people will die. Morgan and Reid, I want you two to go undercover as a couple. I’ve set up your undercover identities and the reason you are moving to Vermont. Spencer, you are 27 year old Spencer Brady, both your parents died when you were 15 years old. You were raised by your aunt until you turned 18. You met your current boyfriend, Derek Jones, when you were 19 and have been living with him ever since. Derek you are 29 year old Derek Jones who grew up with a loving family, you met Spencer when you were 21. You and Spencer decided to move to Vermont to get a fresh start after being victims of a hate crime. I’ll give you more information once you’re packed and ready to go. Everyone else, wheels up in 30.” Hotch explained in detail. Morgan and Reid looked to each other while the others left the conference room. 

“So, I guess we’ll have to be a couple for a while, Spence” Derek said as he sidled up next to Reid and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Derek, we’re at work.” Spencer hissed as he pried his arms from his waist.

“We’re just practicing for our undercover opt.” Derek replied as he kissed Spencer’s neck. Spencer attempts to push away but Derek continued his ministrations.

“C’mon pretty boy, the door’s shut and the blinds are shut, no one can see us.” He says.

“We should go home and pack for the case.” Spencer says, biting back a moan. Derek chuckles and stops kissing his neck.

“Alright, let’s go, kid.” He says and they walk out of the door and head towards the elevators. Once inside, Spencer slips his hand into Derek’s and Derek kisses his cheek. They pull apart when the elevator dings open and they walk out of the building. They head to their separate cars parked next to one another and kiss each other before getting in their vehicles and driving off towards their shared apartment. They arrive at their apartment and practically sprint up the stairs. Spencer is trying to unlock the door when Derek wraps his arms around his waist from behind and kisses the back of his neck.

“Derek, stop, we need to start packing and get someone to watch Clooney while we’re gone.” Spencer insisted but not pulling away from Derek’s touch. He finally unlocked the door of their apartment and walked in a bit awkwardly with Derek still wrapped around him. Derek kicked the door shut behind him with his leg and gave Spencer one last squeeze of his waist and pulled away to fully shut the door. Clooney comes bounding towards them at the sound of the door clicking in place and he jumps up on Spencer.

“Hey, buddy, you wanna go outside?” He asks and Clooney barks in response. Derek chuckled as he grabs the leash from the rack by the door and clips it on Clooney’s collar.

“C’mon boy, let’s go.” Derek says and opens the door. Clooney walks ahead of them but stops when the leash pulls him back. Spencer locks the door and starts to walk with Derek and Clooney, lacing his fingers with Derek’s as they walk towards the designated dog park of their apartment complex. 

“Do you think we should tell the team that we’re dating before we go on the case?” Derek asks.

“No, the team wouldn’t let us go undercover if they knew that we weren’t faking. They wouldn’t want us to risk ourselves more than we are.” Spencer replies,

“Yeah, but we won’t be pretending when we do go undercover.” Derek says,

“That’s true but the team doesn’t know that and you know how protective they are.” Spencer says as he squeezes Derek’s hand and they finally reach the dog park. They open the gate and Derek takes the leash off of Clooney so that he can run around in the enclosed space as he closes the gate and pulls the latch so it’s “locked”. He and Spencer lean against the fence and watch Clooney play with a dog that was noticeably bigger than him.

“Do you think he’s ever gonna learn that he can’t dominate a bigger dog?” Derek chuckles as Spencer shakes his head. He wraps an arm around Spencer’s waist, feeling warm when he leans against Derek’s side. Clooney finally gives up on trying to play with the bigger dog and he trots over to the strategically placed red fire hydrant and lifts his leg to do his business. Once he finishes, he bounds over to where Derek and Spencer are standing and sits down, his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth as he pants.

“I think that’s our cue to leave.” Spencer says and clips the leash back onto Clooney’s collar. They head back to their apartment to start packing for their undercover operation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! i am so overwhelmed with all the feedback to this fic! thank you to everyone who's commented, left kudos, bookmarked and all that! i'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! i was planning on posting this chapter next weekend but i've got a few days off of work so i'll be working on this story while i have the free time. this is more of a filler chapter but i hope you enjoy!

After they were packed, they took some time to grab a small lunch from a nearby cafe. Spencer had a salad made with a mix of romaine lettuce and spinach, grilled chicken, mozzarella cheese and he added black olives, cherry tomatoes and cucumbers, drizzled with buttermilk ranch. He paired his salad with a cup of coffee with copious amounts of sugar added. Derek had a grilled chicken sandwich with lettuce and tomato, paired with a cup of plain black coffee.

After eating their lunch and throwing away the trash, they headed towards the FBI building to meet with Hotch and get the rest of the details of their undercover op. They met Hotch in his office and discussed the remaining details of the case and what they should expect and how to act while they are undercover. They’re not allowed to break cover, no matter what (not that it would be a problem). Hotch gave them their new identity information; passports, driver’s license, social security, etc. Once everything was settled and Morgan and Reid were clear on the operation, Hotch left to meet the team in Vermont and Morgan and Reid went back home to drop Clooney off at their neighbor’s place for her to watch while they were gone. 

“Thanks again, we really appreciate this” Spencer says again as he hands their neighbor a list that he made that had the number to their vet, the type of dog food he eats if he runs out, and generally what time to let Clooney out to do his business. 

“Oh, it’s no problem. I’m happy to do this. Clooney’s adorable.” She says as she bends down and pets Clooney, scratching behind his ears. Spencer checks his watch and grips Derek’s arm.

“Derek, our flight leaves in an hour, we should head to the airport.” he tells him.

“Alright, we’ll see you when we get back Misty.” Derek says and pets Clooney goodbye. Clooney makes a low whine in the back of his neck as he senses that his owners are leaving. Spencer bends down and gives Clooney a hug.

“Bye, Clooney, we’ll be back before you know it.” he says and him and Derek walk down the apartment stairs and towards Derek’s car. They left Misty with a half-full bag of dog food, some of Clooney’s favorite toys, his dog bed and a few small bags of treats for when he goes where he’s supposed to go. 

Spencer takes a hold of Derek’s hand once they’re settled in the car and Derek has started driving.

“Are you excited to be able to not pretend anymore?” Spencer asks. Derek hums in agreement.

“Yeah, pretty boy, i get you all to myself for however long this case lasts.” Derek says as he looks over at Spencer with a look full of love and adoration and squeezes his hand. They eventually arrive at the airport where Derek parks in the parking lot designated for vehicles of people who won’t be back for awhile (A/N: I don’t know if this is an actual thing but just go with it) They get their bags out of the trunk and begin the long journey of going through airport security. They had to give their badges and guns to Hotch before going to the airport to be on the safe side because the Unsub can’t see them interacting with the FBI. They finally get through security without any trouble and walk to their gate and they sit down for them to call boarding. Spencer yawned and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek puts his arm around Spencer’s shoulder. 

“Tired, pretty boy?” he asks and Spencer nods, hiding another yawn behind his hand.

“Try to stay awake until we board and then you can sleep.” Derek says, stroking his hand on Spencer’s shoulder. Spencer nods again and closes his eyes.

“Spencer, hey, babe, wake up.” Spencer wakes up to Derek shaking his shoulder and trying to wake him up.

“Huh?” he says, confused and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“It’s time to board, they called our flight.” Derek replies as Spencer stands up and takes Derek’s hand, picking up his carry on bag. They head towards their designated gate and start to board. They find their seats easily enough. Spencer covers himself up with a blanket and buckles his seat belt over the blanket and begins to doze off with his head resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Derek smiles at Spencer as he sleeps and he settles down as well, sleep catching up to him. He follows his boyfriend’s example and buckles his seat belt over the blanket. He puts on a movie from the list of movies the airline provides, puts his earbuds in and settles against the back of his seat. Soon after the movie started, his eyes drifted shut and he fell into a restless sleep. His head lolled and rested gently on the top of Spencer’s. 

Spencer woke up first, confused about the warm weight on his head and side. He blinked open his eyes and saw Derek asleep. He gently took his head off of Derek’s shoulder, being careful to place Derek’s head on his shoulder gently so as not to disturb him from his sleep. Derek shuffled slightly but otherwise didn’t wake up. He looked at his watch and saw that there was only 5 minutes of their flight left. He decided he’d wait to wake Derek up as he still had his seat belt on. 

Soon enough, their flight landed and they were starting to let passengers off. Spencer took off Derek's seat belt and folded up the blanket and stuffed it in his carry on. He gently shook Derek’s shoulder to wake him up and when that didn’t work, he kissed him on the lips. A few seconds later, the kiss was returned and Spencer could feel Derek’s smile on his lips. 

“Morning, sleepy head.” He chuckles and tells Derek that it was time to go. Derek suppressed a yawn and stood up, stretching his arms up. They stepped off of the plane and got their luggage from the luggage claim, spending an agonizing five minutes trying to spot their suitcases and duffel bags. They headed out of the airport and into a cab they ordered and headed straight to their new place. Spencer snuggled up to Derek in the backseat of the cab as he looked out the window at the scenery of Vermont. From this point on, there is no hiding their relationship or how much they love each other. Derek kissed the top of Spencer's head as he snuggled into his side. He brought out his cell phone and texted Garcia that they were heading towards their new home for the duration of this case. Him and Spencer both got a new phone with discrete contacts. Garcia was listed as “Mom”, Emily was listed as “Rach”, Hotch was listed as Uncle, and Rossi was listed under “Dad” on Morgan’s phone and “dad 2.0” in Spencer’s phone. A few minutes after Derek sent the text, his phone rang, “Mom” lighting the screen.

“Hey, mama. Spence and I are in a cab on the way to the house.” Derek says, getting into character.

“Good, that’s good. Listen, I placed a box in the house you and Reid are staying at. There’s a watch for Reid that has a microphone on it, he can turn it on and off as he pleases but tell him that he needs to switch it on whenever you too are out in public. Hotch had the locals put your guns in the nightstands next to the bed in case anything happens. Anyways, the boss man is calling, so I shall talk to you later, chocolate thunder.” Garcia said as she hung up. Morgan chuckled and relayed the information back to Spencer in a whispered manner. Spencer nodded and yawned, burying his face in Derek’s shoulder as his eyes drifted shut. Derek wrapped his arm around Spencer’s shoulder and squeezed slightly. About ten minutes later, the cab stopped in front of a one story house with a cobbled stone pathway leading up to the front door. The house was lined with a deck that wrapped around the house all the way to the back of the house. Derek shook Spencer awake and he got the bags out of the trunk as Derek paid the cabbie the fare, telling him to keep the change. Derek gets out of the back of the cab and helps Spencer carry some bags, making sure they have everything before the cabbie drives off. As they’re walking towards the house, Derek digs in his duffel bags’ pockets to get the key that Hotch gave them before they left Quantico. He unlocks the door and they walk in, Derek shutting and locking the door behind him. They take a few moments to check out the house. It had two bedrooms, one made into an office, a bathroom, a pretty decent sized kitchen. Spencer fawned over the marble countertops and stainless steel appliances. The back porch was screened in to act like a sun-room and the living room was acquainted with a big sofa, arm chair, and a flat screen TV. After walking through the house, they headed towards the bedroom and started unpacking their luggage.

Once finished putting their belongings away, Spencer flopped down on the bed as Derek chuckled.

“Tired, pretty boy?” he asks and Spencer nods, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

“C’mere. Wanna cuddle.” Spencer mumbles. Derek slips off his shoes and takes his pants off, leaving him in just his shirt and boxers and he lays down next to Spencer. Spencer scoots closer to him and rests his head on Derek’s chest, the latter wrapping an arm around Spencer’s shoulder and bringing him closer to him. 

“Get some sleep, baby.” he says as he presses a kiss to the top of Spencer’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, Spencer and Derek are at the new place. like i said, it's more of a filler chapter but here we see where they'll be staying. again, thank you to everyone who left comments on the previous chapter and all the kudos and everything. i hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect the next one either this weekend or on monday or tuesday of next week. warning, next chapter has some slightly heavy smut so be prepared. have a great one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Spencer get comfortable in their new home and start to live their "new lives".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, everyone! i did not realize that it's been an entire month. work has been crazy and i've been trying to find a more stable source of income since this whole pandemic has affected my hours and everything. here is the next chapter, finally! thank you so much for commenting, leaving kudos and all that! hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> disclaimer: there is, i would say, explicit smut in this chapter, if that's not your cup of tea, it starts and ends at the ***'s. so skip that paragraph, it happens pretty early on in the chapter, two paragraphs in, i believe. skip if if you're not comfortable with that!

After reading different news articles and playing mindless games on his phone, Derek decided to go to sleep as well seeing as it was almost nine pm and they’ve had a long day. He made sure to text Garcia that both him and Spencer made it to the house and that they were going to head to bed before he drifted off into a restless sleep. Spencer woke up with his head on Derek’s chest and their legs entangled together. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was nearly seven in the morning. He groaned and buried his head in Derek’s neck. Derek shifted slightly at the movement but otherwise didn’t wake up. He subconsciously pulled Spencer closer to him. Spencer tried to fall back asleep but couldn’t find it in himself to look away from Derek’s peaceful face. When he looked at the clock at 7:12, he decided to get up and make breakfast. He gently slid out of Derek’s grasp, placing a pillow where he used to lay. Derek rolled over and squeezed the pillow close to him. Spencer made his way to the kitchen and started looking in the cabinets. When he found nothing, he walked back into the bedroom and climbed on top of Derek, straddling his waist. 

He placed his hands on either side of his head and kissed Derek passionately. Lips soon returned the gesture and arms wrapped themselves around Spencer’s waist, pulling him flush to Derek’s chest. Spencer let out a muffled yelp but continued kissing his boyfriend. He made his way down the darker man’s neck, receiving a deep moan in return. He kissed his way down his boyfriend’s clothed chest, stopping just above the waistband of his boxers and making his way back up, straddling his waist once more. He could feel Derek’s length, the warmth igniting a moan from his lips. He pressed his hips down and Derek returned the pressure.

*****  
“God, Spence, you feel so good.” he mutters, rocking his hips in time with Spencer’s, relishing in the friction their underwear covered cocks created. Spencer’s hands wandered to the hem of Derek’s shirt, guiding his hand underneath and roaming his hands over the defined muscles, the rutting of their hips growing more intense. His lips returned to Derek’s, one of his hands traveled to Derek’s nipple, pinching and twisting as Derek whined low in his throat. The other hand wandered towards Derek’s boxers. He lifted the waistband and he pulled away from the kiss.

“Do you want me to touch you, Der?” he whispered seductively, hand traveling closer to his boyfriend’s twitching member.

“God, yes, please, touch me.” Derek says and Spencer’s hand reaches his destination, his hand wrapping around his boyfriend’s hard length and stroking, thumbing over the head covered in precum. Derek threw his head back on the pillows as he moans, hips thrusting up for friction.

“Yeah, you like that, huh? Go on, fuck my hand.” Spencer says and Derek’s thrusts become faster in a desperate attempt to release. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” is muttered between pants of pleasure as Spencer’s hand strokes faster to meet his boyfriend’s thrusting. Derek moans in response,

“Spence.. I’m, ah, close, ah…” he gasps out as a white hot warmth develops and Spencer’s hand strokes faster and faster and faster until Derek’s screaming out his name as he comes undone. Spencer strokes him through his release, moaning at the sounds Derek makes. He thrusts against the bed trying to find his own release, moaning at the friction.

“Derek, touch me, please.” Spencer begs. Derek readjusts their position so that Spencer’s laying down on the bed and Derek is straddling Spencer above him. He places a kiss on Spencer’s lips and trails down to his neck, biting and sucking his sweet spot. Spencer leans his head back to give Derek more access to his expansive skin, letting out little moans as Derek continues to mark him.

“Derek, hmm, I want you to blow me.” Spencer says and Derek lets out a deep moan, kissing down his chest, along his stomach. He fingers the hem of Spencer’s boxers and pulls them down, exposing his member. Derek presses a kiss to the tip of his cock, leaking precum from the red, throbbing dick of his boyfriend. He licks a stripe from the tip to the base of Spencer’s cock and back to the tip. Derek mouths over the tip of Spencer’s cock and goes down. He hollows his cheeks and bobs up and down on his boyfriend's cock. Spencer moans, his head hitting the pillow in ecstasy. 

“Mmm, ah, ah, ahhh.” Spencer cries out as Derek slips a finger into his entrance, working his hole open.

“Another, add another, please, ah” Spencer begs, “I can take it.” Derek adds a second finger as he continues to deep throat him, sucking him dry. When Derek feels Spencer’s muscles tighten around his fingers, he adds two more and starts to fuck him with his hand.

“Ahhh, ah, ah, faster, ah.” Spencer moans and tosses his head back and forth as he tries to ground himself, gripping the sheets in his hands, jerking when Derek angles his fingers and hits his prostate.

“Derek, fuck me, please. I need you.” Spencer begs and Derek pulls off of his cock with a pop, still fingering him open. Spencer grabs a condom and lube from the bedside table and tosses them gently in Derek’s direction. Derek grabs the condom and rolls it onto his once-again hard cock. He squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his hands and rubs it in his hands to warm it up before lathering his cock with the lube. Derek lines his member up with Spencer’s hole. He teases the entrance by placing the tip just inside. Spencer’s hips thrust back trying to meet his lover’s dick.

“Der, please, please, I want you inside me.” Spencer begs. Derek moans and inches his dick into Spencer's entrance. He stays still inside, letti Spencer adjust to the stretch. Spencer’s hip thrust back, trying to push Derek’s cock into him.

“Ah, Derek, move, please” spender moaned, thrusting his hips desperately. Derek laughed softly and pushed all the way in, thrusting his hips in and out, enjoying the pleasures “ah ah ah”’s coming from underneath him. 

“Derek, oh god, you feel so good.” Spencer moaned into the bed as his hands fist the sheets with each thrust that slams into him. His cock hits Spencer’s prostate and he moans louder. 

“Oh, oh, babe, faster, please” he begs and Derek listens, his hips moving fast as his cock pounds into the slimmer man, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Spencer feels that familiar warm feeling in his lower body.

“Ah, I’m gonna, Derek I’m so close. Please” Spencer begs and Derek thrusts faster and harder, taking one of his hands and wrapping it around Spencer’s cock. He times his hand with his thrusts into Spencer’s body. Spencer throws his head back, moaning as he gets closer. 

“Spencer, I’m gonna come.” Derek says as his hips stutter, moving his hand faster on Spencer’s dick. 

“Oh, oh” Spencer moans out, Derek thrusting as he releases his load into the condom. The warmth spreading in Spencer causes his hips to buck and come all over Derek's hand and his stomach. 

****  
They lay panting for a few moments before Derek pulls out and heads to the bathroom, tossing the used tied up condom into the trash. He grabs a washcloth and gets it wet, walking back into the bedroom and cleaning Spencer of all the stickiness. As Derek was cleaning up, he heard Spencer’s stomach growl and his followed a few seconds after. They both started laughing.

“I guess we should make some breakfast.” Derek says Spencer nods and then remembers that they didn’t have any food just yet since they just “moved in”.

“Yeah, we need to go grocery shopping because we don’t have any food. Why don’t we get dressed and then go out for breakfast? We can go grocery shopping after that.” Spencer suggests.

“Sounds good, pretty boy.” Derek says, smacking Spencer’s butt. Spencer squeaks, his cheeks flushing red. 

“Derek! Get dressed, you heathen.” Spencer says jokingly. 

“Alright, Alright.” Derek ceases. They get off of the bed and Spencer starts gathering his clothes that were strewn across the floor, throwing them into the laundry basket since they’re dirty. He grabs a clean pair of boxers, a pair of black skinny jeans that are slightly ripped at the knees. He pairs that with a burgundy button up shirt and then a white undershirt. Meanwhile, Derek makes the bed after their little morning escapade. Once the bed is made, Derek grabs some dark wash jeans and a light red, almost pink v neck shirt and of course grabs a clean pair of boxers. 

“Okay, I’m going to shower.” Spencer announces after gathering his clothing for the day, setting them on the newly made bed. walking towards the bathroom with his bubble but jiggling slightly. Derek follows him with his eyes, leaning against the door frame, as Spencer bends over to turn on the water, stepping into the walk-in shower after finding the perfect water temperature. 

“Won’t you be joining me, babe?” Spencer asks with a low, slightly raspy voice as he spots Derek eyeing his wet body near the doorway, Derek’s breath heavy and his eyes lidded.

“Always with you, sexy.” Derek says as he walks over to Spencer and steps behind him in the shower. He wraps his arms around his waist and kisses the back of Spencer’s neck. Spencer twists in Derek’s hold, looking up into his eyes and pecking him on his lips.

“I love you, Der.” Spencer whispers against Derek’s lips, feeling the other man smiling.

“I love you, Spence.” Derek replies.

“We should start washing ourselves so we can go get food.” Spencer says and Derek laughs, pulling away from Spencer’s lips. Derek grabs the mini travel shampoo they packed so they wouldn’t get stopped by security, flipping the cap open and pouring a little bit into the palm of his hand. He lathers that in Spencer's curly wet hair, massaging the soap into Spencer’s scalp, scratching his nails lightly against the surface. Spencer’s eyes closed involuntarily. Derek giggles, going to remove his hands so he could wash the shampoo out of his hair, however, his hands are intercepted by Spencer’s hands.

“Babe, come on,” Derek laughs, “I have to wash out your hair.” he finishes, Spencer sighs but lowers his hands and leans his head back to get his hair under the waterfall. Derek bites his lips and steps a little closer, running his hands through Spencer’s hair to get all the shampoo out. His eyes wander the expanse of Spencer’s neck. Derek lays his lips on his neck and peppers it with kisses. He starts to suck on a spot on Spencer’s neck, Spencer moaning out. Derek bits the spot and soothing it with his tongue, repeating until Spencer’s breathing is heavy and he’s panting. Spencer’s arms wrap around Derek’s neck, moving his body closer so they’re pressed together. Derek continues his ministrations and Spencer moans, hips bucking into Derek’s thigh. He reluctantly pulls away from his lover and pants out as Derek continues sucking a hickey onto Spencer’s neck, marking him. 

“Mm, Derek, as much as I want to continue, we should get going soon.” Spencer says and Derek pulls away from Spencer’s neck. 

“Yeah, okay.” Derek says as he grabs the conditioner and repeats the process he did with the shampoo. He lets the conditioner sit in his lover’s hair as he grabs one of the washcloths and starts to lather body wash onto the cloth and then dragging the cloth over Spencer’s body. Spencer grabs the other cloth and does the same to Derek’s body. He grins as he rubs the cloth over the top of Derek’s head. He laughs at the look that Derek gives him. 

“What? C’mon it was funny, you have to admit.” Spencer asks, giggling as he runs the cloth over the rest of Derek’s body, making the man gasp as it glides over his half-curious member. 

“Brat.” he says as they finish washing each other and they stand under the shower head to get all of the suds off of them and Derek finishes washing out the conditioner out of Spencer’s hair. Once all the washing was done, Derek reached behind Spencer to shut the water off and grabbed the towels that were hanging just outside of the shower. He wraps one around Spencer’s shoulders and they both dry themselves off. They both head back into the bedroom and get dressed into their respective clothes. Spencer grabs the watch from the nightstand and slips it on his wrist, turning on the mic as he slips it on. Derek grabs his phone from off of the nightstand and notices a missed call from his “mom” and about three text messages from her as well.

Mom: hi, sweet cheeks, just wanted to make sure that you and Spencer made it to your new home alright. 

Mom: i tried calling earlier but maybe you’re still asleep. Hope you guys are safe!

Mom: call me when you wake up, please. Love you. 

Derek laughs slightly at Garcia’s attempt to act like his mom. Spencer glances over at the sound and quirks his head curiously. 

“What’s up?” Spencer asks and Derek explains what Garcia’s text said. Derek goes to say something but is interrupted by Spencer’s stomach growling very loudly. They both stare at each other and start laughing as Spencer’s cheeks grow red. 

“We need to go grocery shopping. But first, let’s go get some breakfast and maybe explore the town a bit and then get some groceries.” Derek said. Spencer nods his head.

“Yes, please, I am starving, babe.” He emphasizes. They head out to the living area and put on their shoes and head out the door. Spencer locks the door as Derek starts the car. He enters the car and buckles his seat belt.

“Ugh, I need coffee.” Spencer says and rests his hand on Derek’s knee. Derek chuckles.

“Of course, only the best for you, pretty boy.” he says. Spencer rolls his eyes.

“I’m actually surprised you’re functional without your coffee.” Derek says.

“Well, I had a great workout this morning.” Spencer says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Derek laughs, his smile lines showing near his eyes.

“God, I love you so much, Spence.” Derek says.

“I love you, Der.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am completely blown away by the response i've gotten from this fic. i honestly did not think it would gain this much attention but i am so glad you are here! i'll be trying to update this as often as i can, i am currently writing chapter 4 so hopefully that will be up soon. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i will see you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh! i didn't realize how long it has been since I've updated this ahh I'm so sorry you guys. I've had this chapter written since august but i wanted to write chapter 5 before i posted this chapter and I've had such writer's block. here's a little snippet of everyone's favorite tech analyst, i figured we could pan away from derek and spencer a bit so i hope you guys enjoy!! happy december!!!

Penelope Garcia loved her job, despite the nightmarish factors of it. The BAU team has formed a dysfunctional family throughout the years, even with losing a few members and gaining new ones. They’ve gone through so many events with each other, both traumatic and merry events. She was so grateful that she was able to be comfortable and herself at her workplace. Her animated personality was displayed throughout her office with colorful pens with little fluffs at the end and she kept a drawer of pictures filled with puppies and kittens when cases were a little too gruesome at times. Penelope woke up an hour earlier than she usually does. She took a quick shower, picked out an absolutely stellar outfit, choosing the brightest color for that day, yellow, of course. She sat down at her attached vanity in the bathroom and got started on her makeup. It, of course, matched her outfit. After she finished getting ready, she decided to go to her favorite coffee shop instead of making it at home as she would normally on workdays. She put on her shoes and grabbed her mini backpack filled with feminine products, her wallet, and makeup to touch up throughout the day along with her laptop case with all of her tech stuff. She slipped on her heels and walked out the door after grabbing her phone and her keys. 

Penelope got into her car and turned the key into the ignition. She turned on her radio to her favorite radio station. She backed out of the parking spot and drove out of her apartment complex and onto the main road. After driving for about 20 minutes, she finally arrived at the coffee shop. She quickly parallel parked and turned off the engine. She slips out of the car and walks into the shop with a pep in her step. She orders her usual- an iced white mocha latte with an extra shot- and the rest of the team’s coffee orders, figuring they’ll be needing it for today. 

“Is that for here to go, ma’am?” The cashier asks her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Oh! I’m sorry, it’s to go, thank you.” Penelope replies. The cashier tells her the total and after Penelope pays, moves to the side to wait for her order. While waiting she decides to call Derek to see how they’re settling in. She taps his contact and puts the phone to her ear. It rings about 5 times before going to voicemail. She checks the time and realizes they must still be asleep considering it’s almost 6 am. She starts to type out a text message when her name is called.

“Order for Penelope!” one of the barista’s calls. Penelope puts up her phone and heads over to the pick-up counter, grateful that they put the drinks in a carrier.

“Oh, before I forget,” Penelope says and reaches in her purse, pulling out a ten-dollar bill and hands it to the barista.

“Thank you for making all these drinks, I know it was a lot. Have a good day!” She tells her with a smile. The barista smiles and accepts the tip.

“Thank you so much! This just made my day!” the barista tells her.

“It’s no problem, I had a lot of drinks,” Penelope laughs and grabs her drinks, heading out the door and back into her car. She carefully sets the carrier down on the passenger side seat and buckles it in to make sure no spillage happens. She starts the car and starts driving toward the FBI building in Quantico. (is it called the headquarters, I don’t remember?). She makes it to the parking garage around 6:30, parks her car and grabs the coffees. She heads into the building and goes into the elevator, pressing the button for the bullpen. As the doors are closing, she hears,

“Garcia!” She quickly presses the open door button to let JJ in.

“Morning, Garcia,” JJ says once she’s in the elevator and the doors close. JJ eyes the drink carrier full of coffee cups.

“Please tell me one of those is for me, I woke up late and didn’t have any time to stop for coffee.” She says. Penelope grins and hands her one of the cups with her usual order.

“Yes! Here you go, JJ. I went to my favorite coffee shop this morning and I figured we would all need the boost that isn’t the office’s sludge.” Penelope tells her and JJ laughs, her long blonde hair moving with her head movement as they both walk out of the elevator. They see Hotch already in his office and the elevator next to them dings as both Rossi and Prentiss step out of the carriage. Emily’s shoulders visibly drop at the sight of the various coffee cups in Garcia’s hands.

“Morning, everyone! With Junior G-man and my chocolate thunder away, for the time being, I have brought condolences via coffee from my favorite shop!” Garcia said, way too enthusiastic for this early in the morning. She begins to hand the two agents their coffee as they walk through the double glass doors into the bullpen.

“Ah, Garcia, I love you,” Prentiss says after taking a sip of her coffee, Rossi nodding along with him being preoccupied with his own coffee. Hotch takes notice of the small circle of his team in the bullpen and makes his way out of his office. 

“Good morning, guys,” he jerks his head towards the conference room, “Let’s catch up in the conference room with our current case.” He finishes and everyone gathers the related paperwork for the case and makes their way towards the conference area. Once inside, everyone gets situated and Garcia hands Hotch his coffee, black with one sugar. 

“Thank you, Garcia” Hotch’s mouth turned slightly upwards in a hint of a smile after taking a sip of his drink.

“Alright, let’s get started. Garcia, has Derek or Spencer contacted you yet today?” Hotch starts. Garcia nods, opening her laptop and showcasing her work phone screen onto the laptop screen. 

“I called earlier this morning just to check in as I was waiting for the coffees but they were most likely asleep so I sent some texts to call when they woke up,” Garcia says, pulling up the texts and connecting them to the monitor on the wall for the team to have a better look at them. 

“Derek did call me yesterday, as you guys know, to inform me they got there safely and I believe he mentioned they were going to the grocery store today for food and stuff.” Garcia relays as she recalls the information from her memory. Just as she’s about to pull up the case information, her phone starts to ring. She jumps slightly with a small exclamation. 

“Oh, that’s them right now!” Garcia says and answers her phone.

“Hey, son,” Garcia said and threw an exaggerated wink to the occupants of the room. A laugh sounded on the other side of the phone.

“Hey, mama, got your texts and figured I’d give you a call,” Derek says in response. Garcia puts the phone on speaker after Hotch gestures her to. 

“You’re on speaker, by the way, the whole “family” is here,” Garcia says, using the family as a code word for the team.

“Got it. Babe, don’t you think you’ve had enough coffee?” They heard Derek laugh slightly. 

“Quiet, they have the whole carafe here, might as well make use of it. Is that your mom?” They could faintly hear Reid in the background. 

“It sure is, pretty boy. Say hello to the whole family.” Derek says.

“Hey, mom, other family.” Spencer said, sounding a tad bit awkward. 

“Hey, Spence. Did you get my gift?” Emily asked, referring to the watch.

“Yes, I did, Rach. It’s great, I love it. I’m actually wearing it right now.” Spencer replies, signaling that the watch is on and recording any sound around the two.

“Great!” Emily says, knowing they have that sound if needed. Hotch clears his throat and they all turn serious. Garcia puts on her “game” face and starts talking.

“Listen, we haven’t gotten any information from the LEO’s so I suggest continuing how you guys are, just a couple who moved to another state. You mentioned going to the grocery store in our call yesterday. While you’re there, show as much PDA as you would normally in any relationship,” Garcia starts, “As well, make sure you keep the mic on the watch on at all times while you are out in public or if you have any guests over in your home, we can’t take any chances.” She finishes.

“Of course, mama. Spence and I are going to the grocery store once we’re done with breakfast which might have to be soon since it seems Spence wants to guzzle them out of their coffee,” Derek laughs, a squeak from Spence is heard as well as a slight slap of a hand on his arm, “Ow, I’m just joking, babe. Mama, we’re gonna have to go, I’ll let you know when we’re back home, okay? Love you.” Derek says and you can hear Spencer take a break from his coffee to say, “Love you, guys!” loudly in the background. Everyone in the round table room chorused various goodbye’s and Garcia disconnected the call. 

“Alright everyone, now that we’ve gotten more details, let’s work on the other aspects of the case and get Morgan and Reid out of any unnecessary danger,” Hotch said and began doling out tasks for everyone to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, i just want to point out that this is not a proper case fic if it wasn't obvious, i will never understand how other writers are able to make up a whole case and still have their own plot! again, I'm sorry for the late ass posting but I'm trying to get better at managing my time and schedule better and since my classes are almost done for the year, I should be able to have more time for writing. i would say I'll post the next chapter next week but it's halfway done and i have final exams next week so it will most likely be sometime after the 11th. have a great day, night, evening, etc!!
> 
> as always, let me know of any spelling/grammar mistakes and i will happily fix them. feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you'd like!


	5. Chapter 5

After finishing the phone call with Garcia, Derek puts his phone back into his pocket and shakes his head as he sees Spencer has asked one of the waitresses for a travel coffee cup. Derek chuckles as he sees his boyfriend pouring a ton of sugar into the cup that he filled most of the way with coffee. Spencer looks up at him and catches Derek’s eyes on him. A smile forms on his face.

“What?” Spencer says, trying not to laugh at Derek’s facial expression. 

“Baby, how you can drink that much sugar, I’ll never understand,” Derek says, laughing slightly, “Since you’ve got your caffeine fix, how about we get out of here and get some groceries?” Derek asks, and Spencer nods, starting to stand up, Derek following in his movements. 

“That’s a great idea, Der,” Spencer says, grabbing his coffee and Derek’s hand, squeezing it as he holds on. They reached the door, and Derek quickly grabbed the handle and opened it for Spencer, kissing him on the cheek. 

“After you, pretty boy,” Derek said with a slight lovesick smile. Spencer blushes slightly and walks through the door, heading towards the car. He starts walking to his destination, and Derek shakes his head as he figures out what he’s trying to do. He jogs ahead of Spencer and unlocks the car door, opening that for him as well.

“Derek!” Spencer complains, even as he maneuvers himself into the passenger side of the car.

“You didn’t think you would beat me to the car, did you?” Derek teases and gently shuts the door. Spencer chuckles.

“I can try. You always open the door for me; I want to return the favor just once.” Spencer says as Derek enters the car from the driver’s side and turns the key into the ignition. 

“Maybe one day, Spence, maybe one day,” Derek says, shifting the car into drive and slowly pulling out into the street. He takes one hand off the steering wheel and reaches across the center console to hold Spencer’s hand. Spencer looks out the window, noticing all the quaint little shops and stores lining the main street.

“Babe, can we look around the town before we get groceries? Maybe we’ll meet some people, establish ourselves within the community?” Spencer asks, looking at Derek. Derek looks over and smiles at the slight redness on his love’s face. 

“Great idea, babe. You want to pull over, and we can just walk around?” Derek asks, and Spencer nods. Derek presses his foot on the brake slightly and flicks his turn signal on once he finds an open spot, slowly maneuvering the car to park and adjusting the vehicle, so he’s appropriately parked on the side of the street. Derek quickly takes the keys out of the ignition and steps out of the car, running to the other side to open Spencer’s door. 

“Ugh, one day I will beat you and open your door for you,” Spencer complains but kisses Derek on the cheek in thanks anyway. Derek laughs a bit and closes the door, making sure it is locked once Spencer settles next to his side. He grabs his hand, and they begin to walk the sidewalk parallel to the storefronts. They look at all of the stores, casing the area and keeping an eye on who takes notice of them. A few elderly ladies give them the stink eye once they catch sight of their hands intertwined, but Derek just pulls Spencer closer to him by untangling their hands and wrapping his arm around Spencer’s waist. They catch eye of a slightly worn-down shop. The store front’s awning is a deep burgundy reddish color, black letters spelling out “Rainy Day Books” with a few of the letter’s paint peeling off. There’s a square window that peeks into the store, showing a wall of bookshelves filled to the brim with books. Spencer’s eyes light up, and he turns towards the door’s direction, pulling Derek along with him. Derek is laughing and letting Spencer pull him into the bookstore’s doorway, the bell dinging to signify their entrance. A few people look up from where they’re lounging behind the counter, and the various bean bag chairs laid vicariously around the store but go back to the books they were reading. The wallpaper was peeling off in some places showing a dark wood-stained wall behind it, giving the site vintage vibes. There was another ding of the bell as someone else entered the small shop. As they walked around the store hand-in-hand, Spencer could feel someone watching them as they turned into another aisle as he perused the shelves, looking for a few new books to spruce up their “new” place. He looked behind him to see someone watching them, hiding behind the side of the shelf. Spencer leaned closer to Derek to whisper in his ear,

“White male, about 6 foot, wearing all black has been following us around for the last few minutes.” Derek laughed, turning his body towards Spencer and kissing his cheek to make it look like Spencer said something flirty. He leaned even closer, keeping in mind the mic on Spencer’s watch,

“Yeah, I see him. We need to show more PDA to make sure his focus is on us and not anyone else.” Derek says, and Spencer nods, leaning in for a kiss and Derek meeting him halfway, their lips connecting in a smooth, practiced motion. Derek cups the back of Spencer’s neck to pull him a bit closer, and they pull apart. Derek lowers his hand and wraps it around Spencer’s waist again, continuing to walk in each aisle, Spencer picking out books that would tide him over throughout this case. After Spencer has grabbed a handful of books, about ten, Derek decides it’s enough for now.

“Babe, I think that’s enough books for right now; at this rate, you won’t have to get a new book for a few months,” Derek says, pretending Spencer doesn’t read as fast as he does. He’ll have to ask Hotch if that’s information that should be hidden or accentuated. Spencer can read at an average pace, but he’s told Derek that it gives him a headache any time he has tried due to the amount of concentration it takes since his reading speed comes naturally. Spencer sighs,

“I know Der. I want to have a decent collection for the bookshelf in the living room, so it isn’t so empty like it is now.” He says as they head towards the checkout, ensuring they keep track of where their follower is. The employee behind the counter eyes widens at the number of books that Spencer attempts to gently place on the counter unsuccessfully as they kind of tip over and make a little bang on the counter. As Spencer apologizes to the cashier as they scan the books, Derek pulls out his wallet to grab the card that Hotch gave them with their updated last names and such. Spencer notices and grabs his hand holding the card.

“C’mon babe, I can pay for it, this is gonna cost a lot, and we still need to get groceries.” Spencer tries to persuade Derek. 

“No, Spence, I don’t mind spending money on the things you enjoy. I got it,” Derek says and inserts his card in the reader before Spencer could argue with him. 

“You guys are the cutest, I swear.” The cashier comments as the chip reader beep at him to take the card out. “I don’t think I’ve seen you guys around here before.”

“Aw, thank you. We just moved here. We’re just exploring the town before we go grocery shopping cause we have no food.” Spencer laughs, gripping Derek’s hand as a sign of his nervousness. 

“Oh, that’s so cool! What brings you to rural Vermont, then?” The cashier, whose name tag reads, “Julie,” asks. Remembering their story that Hotch briefed them on, they exchanged uneasy glances. Julie must have realized it wasn’t anything good, so she quickly backtracks,

“O-Obviously, you don’t have to answer that, I’m just a stranger who works at a bookstore. You don’t need to tell me anything; you don’t even know me.” she quickly rambles as she wraps the books in tissue paper and places them in a black messenger bag. Derek and Spencer glance at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes that took place in about 3 seconds. 

‘should we trust her? we do need to make friends here’

‘she seems nice, i didn’t get any bad vibes off of her.’

‘alright, let’s get to know her and decide’

“You’re fine, you didn’t know. we desperately need to go grocery shopping today but how about we meet up later and get to know each other. we don’t really know anyone here obviously.” Derek says. “it would be nice to make some friends.” the girl smiles and nods as she finishes packaging the books. 

“yeah, totally! i’m down. here, let’s exchange numbers and we can set up a time later. i get off at 3 but let me know when yall are free and we can totally set something up.” She says excitedly, taking out a long piece of receipt paper, tearing it in two and writing her number on one and spencer grabs an extra pen laying on the counter writing down both of their numbers. 

“Before we forget, I’m Derek and this is Spencer, we will definitely call or text you if we are free today once we’re done grocery shopping. It was really nice meeting you, Julie, but we should really be going if we want to have any substantial food this week.” Derek laughs and grabs the satchel and Julie’s number.

“Of course, have a great day! I look forward to seeing you guys later!.” She says cheerfully as they walk out the door, holding hands and taking note on the distant bell ringing a few moments later, indicating the man is following them again. 

“She was nice, wasn’t she?” Spencer says to make small talk and seem like they’re a normal couple and not fbi agents. 

“Yeah, she was very nice about not prying into our personal lives which is refreshing, especially after, y’know.” Derek says, pretending to be emotional about the “hate crime” that caused their move. He squeezes Spencer’s hand in reassurance as his facial expression morphs into one he’s familiar with after the whole Tobias Hankle case. They finally reach the car and Derek laughs as Spencer huffs when he opens the car door for him and then puts the satchel in the trunk of the car. 

“C’mon Der, just once, let me open the door for you.” Spencer whines, laughing a bit before he finishes the sentence as Derek starts the car, grabs his hand and pulls out onto the street after checking for any vehicles or obstacles.

“Just showing how much I love you, Spence.” Derek says. He glances in the rearview mirror and notices the same man who was following them in the book store get into a black sedan and begins to follow them. 

“We have company.” Derek says as a way to let Spencer and whoever’s listening to the watch audio know about the potential unsub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had the last two days off so I spent it, writing and finishing this chapter. i have finals this week so there won't be another chapter this week (i don't think at least). let me know what you thought! we're finally getting into the case a little bit. hopefully I'll have the next chapter either next week or the week after since I'll be done with my classes and finals then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: homophobia, homophobic slurs, referenced violence (i think but just in case)

Derek drives towards the grocery store, making a few wrong turns to ensure the man from the bookstore was following them. After a few wrong turns, they finally make it to the grocery shop, conveniently a few blocks from their house; that will be helpful while they are “living” here for the time being. They entered the store, taking notice of the man a few steps behind them, grabbing a cart, and starting to roam around the store, trying to get a feel of the layout since they did “move” to the town. 

“We’ll need the basics; eggs, butter, milk, bread, and all that stuff. Shoot, babe, why didn’t we make a list before coming here?” Spencer starts, placing his hand on the small of Derek’s back as his boyfriend pushes the cart. Derek looks over to him and smiles softly.

“How about we just go around the outer parts of the store for produce and such and then go through the aisles to see if we need anything in those, and then we can always come back later if we forget anything,” Derek says and moves a little closer to Spencer, so their sides are pressed against each other. 

“Yeah, that sounds good, let’s see,” Spencer agrees as they start walking towards the produce section, “ definitely lettuce for salads, don’t give me that look; one salad won’t be the end of you, babe. You can always add it to your turkey sandwiches.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know how I feel towards salads but anything for you, Spence.” Derek sighs but pushes the cart towards the produce where the lettuce and other greens are located. Spencer chooses various lettuces and other green vegetables. They continue to walk around the store, grabbing various necessities such as bread, milk, eggs, etc. Of course, we can’t forget the coffee. Spencer has been on a baking kick recently, so they get some flour, sugar, other baking goods, and the various essential spices in a home. 

As they walk around the store, they notice the man still following them around with an empty cart, so it’s not possible that he happens to be going to the same aisles as them. They made sure to show more PDA than usual to make the unsub focus on them and keep his attention on them, mainly holding hands and the occasional kiss on the cheek.

“Once we get home and put all of the groceries away, we should text Julie and see if she’s free for a late lunch,” Derek suggests as he tosses some quick snacks in the cart. Spencer nods in agreement,

“That sounds great, babe, it’ll give us a chance to get to know her and the tow-” Spencer starts but is cut off as the man quickly walks by him, ramming into him, which causes him to sway slightly on his feet, Derek wrapping an arm around his shoulder to keep Spencer upright.

“Fags,” the man mutters as he passes by, and the couple rolls their eyes; Derek steps forward.

“You got a problem, man?” he asks the guy. The man stops and turns to face him. His hood is still up over his head, but Derek can still make out a few of his features. There’s a scar on the left side of his face that starts from the middle of the underside of his eye, stopping a little in the middle of his cheek. One eye is brown, and the other is green, and Derek can see a bit of black peeking out from the collar of his hood, indicating a tattoo inked on his neck. His eyes are shifty as he looks around him and then puffs out his chest. He’s a few inches taller than Derek, about 6’3. Derek can make out dark brown hair that flops over the man’s forehead, nearly falling into his eyes. The man abandons the empty cart and strides over to where the couple is standing, puffing out his chest, attempting to make his tall frame even taller. Derek immediately puts himself in front of Spencer, his arm flying behind him to make sure Spencer stays put and doesn’t try to intervene. The man gets up close to Derek’’s face and snarls,

“Yeah, I got a problem. You fairies need to know your place, it’s unnatural, and your kind belongs in a ditch.” He continues spewing homophobic insults to them, getting closer to Derek, making him back into Spencer. Spencer puts his hands on Derek’s back to keep him from falling. Derek stops, clenching his fists in an attempt not to deck the guy right then and there. What the creepy man hasn’t noticed as he rants about how disgraceful they are and should burn in hell is that a small crowd has gathered around them, and a few burly men are attempting to hold the guy back to stop him from swinging at Derek. Fortunately, one of the women who witnessed the whole spectacle has grabbed one of the store’s security cops who intervenes before Derek can do anything that could give him away as an FBI agent. 

“Is there a problem here, fellas?” The cop asks, eyeing the way Derek stands in front of Spencer and the other man’s aggressive stance, and the small crowd gathered. The guy immediately deflates at the presence of authority.

“Um, no, si-” the guy tries to say but is interrupted by one of the men holding him back.

“Actually, sir, I was passing by when I heard this man insulting these two men for holding hands. He was threatening them, saying how he would make sure they get what they paid for. And with everything that I’ve seen on the news about the other gay couples, I held him back when it looked like it was about to get violent.” he says. The cop sighs and grabs the man from their hold, and starts to escort him out, telling the couple to finish their shopping and be more aware of their surroundings. The crowd has diminished, leaving only about four people around them, two women and the two men who held the man back. Spencer steps out from behind Derek and clutches his hand, slightly pretending to be scared since their move's backstory was because of a hate crime against them.

“We’re really sorry about that guy. That was uncalled for of him.” the man who talked to the security cop says.

“Thanks for stepping in. Unfortunately, we’re used to getting those kinds of comments, but that could have been much worse.” Derek says, rubbing his thumb on Spencer’s hand clutched in his hand in a motion of comfort. The two women from before have long since left, seeing as nothing interesting was happening anymore. 

“I’m Dave, and this is my husband Alex, so we understand. I can’t believe no one else did anything sooner. This town is normally pretty progressive in this stuff. We haven’t seen you, boys, before. Did you guys move here?” Dave says. Derek and Spencer share a look and have a conversation if they should trust this man. Spencer nods and looks to the other couple.  
“Um, yeah, we just moved in yesterday. A few blocks from here, actually.” Spencer says, still clutching Derek’s hand in his. 

“Really? We live a few blocks away as well, on Maple Avenue.” Alex says for the first time since meeting the other couple. Derek and Spencer look at each other.

“Oh my god! We live on that street, too; we definitely need to set up something to get to know each other more. Derek is really great at grilling and stuff so that we could do a little cookout.” Spencer says excitedly, and upon noticing Alex and Dave share a look, he deflates a little, “Um, I-I mean, only if you guys want, heh, you don’t have to, of course, just a thought.” he quickly tries to backtrack, shrinking in on himself a bit and subconsciously leaning into Derek’s side. Derek lets go of his hand to wrap his arm around Spencer’s waist.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It’s just so crazy how we lived on the same street and happened to run into each other here. And I mean, the town is small, but still, that’s awesome. A cookout sounds fun, let’s exchange numbers, and we’ll let you guys go on your way to finish shopping and settling into the town.” Dave says, and Derek smiles at him in thanks, taking out a pen from Spencer’s bag and writing his number and Spencer’s on a spare piece of paper he had in his pocket and handing it to Dave.

“We should really finish this shopping but please text or call us, and we’ll plan something out,” Derek says, and Dave and Alex nod in agreement, letting them know that they will. Both couples walk in opposite directions, and Derek and Spencer walk around the rest of the store, grabbing what they need and some other things they don’t necessarily need but will be good to have on hand. They also make sure to get items for the potential cookout while making small talk about what they could do and figuring they could gather more information about the case during the said cookout.

“Don’t forget, we need to see if Julie is free later once we finish setting up the house. Oh! Maybe we can invite her to the cookout too!” Spencer says excitedly, gaining more pep in his voice after successfully talking to people and the prospect of gaining more information for the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am done with my classes and exams for this year! I'm not too happy about this chapter, if you couldn't tell, i am not that great at writing violent scenes but I tried my best. but here it is! i should have the next chapter out sometime in the next two weeks so keep an eye out for that and i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! happy holidays!


End file.
